


It only happens to me...

by 88Asuna88



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88Asuna88/pseuds/88Asuna88
Summary: When a marine Kally Ester gets a complete conversation with an old friend from high school. She gets notified a hit is on her head by Rainbow Six. When a marine doesn't know what to do to go under cover. Call SixSorry for bad description.





	It only happens to me...

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice first fanfic on this site.  
> 2nd fanfic ever.

I quietly sat down in the chair across from Mei. I saw her shift uncomfortably in her seat. A purple blueish color across one of her cheeks, a bruise.  
“Mei… what happened to you… I mean the bruise on your cheek,”  
I said anger not apparent in voice but across my face for sure. “It doesn’t matter Kiley,  
” Mei said sensing my emotion she answered.” My husband and I have been on the rocks for months and he hits me.”  
“Mei can you tell him you want a divorce or if you tell your grandfather he’ll take care of it,” I said under the noise of the room so that only me and Mei could hear it.” Or I’ll talk to him about it or even make him divorce you.” “I forgot you’re a marine for a second, it reminded me of you back in high school, getting in fights,”  
Mei sighed almost reminiscing about high school. “Could you ask him if you could hang out with a friend from high school out of the country… that should work.” I said to Mei. “Will do… I need to take this,” She said looking at her phone, she went on with a quick conversation over the phone with her husband. “Need to get my bags… what country are we going to…” “I was actually planning to stay here behind his back,” “That’s fine,” she said. 

“Where do you want to go… Poland? Germany? France? Australia? England? Czech Republic?” I said. “Turkey,” I heard the waitress say. “That’s another example of countries to visit,” I said. “No, who got the turkey sandwich,” The waitress said. “Oh sorry me, I was just listing countries,” “And the roast beef for the other one, if you need anything don’t be afraid to ask alright,” The waitress. “Thank you.” Mei responded. The waitress looked like a certain someone I had met before. Same accent, Same facial structure just without face paint, same crazy eyes. “Taina,” She looked at me like I was crazy until I heard her sigh in defeat. “Look,” I heard her below her normal voice.” I’m here to warn you, someone has put a hit on your head. Due to the classified information you carry in general, Six herself has requested you to be put under complete lockdown. And even your friend.” “Can I get this to go then?” I said hoping to still eat. “Fine.” Caveria said walking away from me. After about a minute she brought a box to put me and Mei’s food in and we paid and left. We took a scenic walk through a small park. Mei all of a sudden pulled me behind a tree.

“My husband he’s over there,” She said scared. “I’ll go and talk to him about our trip then,” I said dragging Mei over to him. “Hey sweetie, I wanted to know if I could go with my friend from high school out of the country for a few weeks.” Mei said. “And who is this friend of yours… don’t tell me she’s friends with that lesbian sister of yours or even Yuzu’s friends,” Mei’s snarky husband said to me but mainly to Mei herself. “Of course she knows them. She went to school with t… ACH,” Mei had said until she was interrupted by a painful slap. There were a lot of people in the park that day. I immediately pushed Mei back a step but far only far enough for me to step forward to grab his hand a twist behind his back only until it hurt. “Let go of me lesbo bitch,” I heard him scream. “No… Don’t ever hit her again you son of a bitch you deserve prison time. And do you know what guys like you do in prison. Nothing but be a little bitch for fuckin’. You’re from the US too I know… I once had a guy friend that went to prison for a week. You know how many times he got raped in that week? At least twice a day. Didn’t get no justice for it neither.” I felt a hand on my shoulder of a sudden.  
“Ma’am back off of him, unless you want jail time.” A concerned police officer said.  
“Sir he hit and has been abusing his wife… My friend for months now. And now that I caught him in the act sir I want to break his arm.” “You want jail time go on ahead.” The police officer said. There was a crack as I bent his arm most of the way. As soon as I stopped I ran grabbing Mei’s arm and running the fastest route to my apartment. I pulled Mei inside my apartment as quick as possible. I quickly grabbed my phone off of the charger. I saw 66 unread messages from a single phone number. I quickly scrolled through the messages all of my conversations had been recorded even pictures. “Mei everything we said over the last hour has been documented… New text… It’s walking into my apartment.” I said freaking out. I held my phone until I pushed my phone out of my own hand to smash my phone. I pulled out a small burner phone calling Caveria immediately. “Taina I need your help all of my conversations including what you said and there was a photo taken of us going into my appartment.” “I’ll call Six…,” Caveria said. “No let me.” I said Soon after a short phone call to not Six but to Ela. I grabbed all my cash, pistol, mags, backpack, and a small backpack with clothes. We left my apparent building fast running to a small isolated airport that catered to Six and the Special Defense Force. I quietly walked to the toll box where the ID checker is and showed him my badge Six had given me personally. Soon we got on a small military plane to Poland to meet up with the Bosak sisters. This is my second fanfic but first on this site.


End file.
